Jealousy Equals Rage
by The Create Card
Summary: At 12 years old, Kari Kamiya just got together with TK. But is Davis REALLY over her? Or has he done the unthinkable? A special one-shot...with a twist.


Author's Note: This is a brief little interlude, because…well, you'll see. But anyway, hope you enjoy this special little one-shot.

  


Summary: At 12 years old, only a few months have passed since Kari and TK officially became a couple. But something's about to happen that Kari couldn't have possibly seen coming!

  


**Jealousy Equals Rage**

  


Twelve-year-old Kari Kamiya sat in her chair, looking into the mirror and trying to style her short hair. But it wasn't really easy to style it in any way other than the way she usually had it. Kari couldn't stop trying to find a new look since she got together with TK.

"Have you thought about growing you hair out?" Gatomon, Kari's Digimon partner, asked.

"I just don't think it looks good on me right now," Kari answered. "I don't know. Maybe I look good the way I am."

"I know TK would say something like that," Gatomon grinned.

Just then, the phone rang.

Kari giggled. "That's probably him now." She answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"K-K-K-Kari?! Is that you?"_

It was Ken Ichijouji…and he sounded frightened. Kari had never heard him like this before and Ken had been through a lot in his lifetime.

"Ken? What is it? What's the matter?"

_"Kari…have you seen TK anywhere?"_

"TK? Now that I think of it, I haven't seen him for a few days. He hasn't even called."

_"Oh no………"_

"Ken, what's wrong?"

_"Uh…have y-you seen Davis?"_

Kari thought about that. "You know, now that I think of it, I haven't seen or heard from Davis in the past few days either."

_"Oh, no! NO! Then he really DID do it!"_

"Ken, what are you talking about? What's going on?"

_"Kari…oh, no…I can't tell you here. He might find out. Kari, I need to see you! Can you meet me by the school?"_

"Sure, Ken. I'll be right there."

_"Good. And hurry!"_

Ken hung up the phone and Kari was left listening to a dialtone. This obviously sounded serious, so Kari hung up the phone and started heading out the door.

"Kari, what's wrong?" Gatomon asked.

"Something's happened!" Kari exclaimed. "I'll be back later."

Kari didn't waste any time running out the door and rushing straight for the school.

* * *

After a ten-minute run, Kari arrived at the school. Right by the gate, near the shrubs, was Ken. Ken looked terrified, sitting on the ground and hugging his legs. His eyes were shut until he finally opened them and saw Kari.

"Kari…"

"Ken, I'm here. What's going on?"

"Kari, I think he did it. I think Davis actually did it! I didn't think he'd actually do it, but I think he did!"

"Ken, slow down! What are you talking about?"

"It's…Davis. It's…it's my fault. I was the one who kept telling Davis that he wasn't really over you. And I think he finally snapped."

"What do you mean?" Kari asked curiously.

"Davis…said he couldn't take it anymore. He said he really wasn't over you at all. And he said that the only he could have you…was to…was to…KILL TK!"

Kari gasped. "What are you saying?"

"Davis said he was going to kill TK! And…if you haven't seen either of them…then I think he did."

"Ken, that's crazy!" Kari snapped. "Davis is not insane! He would never kill TK! And I'll prove it to you. Why don't we go up to his house and find out what he has to say about this?"

"I can't look him in the eye again," Ken said softly. "I never thought my best friend would be a murderer!"

Kari reached and pulled Ken to his feet. "You will NOT talk about your best friend that way. I'll show you that you're just being crazy!"

Kari dragged a reluctant Ken down the street. She was determined to prove that this was NOT what Ken had made it out to be. It couldn't have been anything like that.

Right?

* * *

Kari finally got to Davis's house and knocked on the door. Ken was looking around, trying to find a sign of anybody, as if someone was looking over his shoulder. He was being especially paranoid and it was starting to frighten Kari just a little bit. Finally, the door opened. It was Davis's sister, Jun.

"Jun, have you seen Davis?" Kari asked.

Jun shook her head. "The little doofus hasn't been home for a few days. We were wondering if you've seen him. Mom and Dad are ready to call the police."

Kari's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Jun nodded. "It's not like Davis to just stay out like this. He's just disappeared."

"Jun, can we come in?" Ken asked. "This is important. We need to get into Davis's room."

"Well…I guess so. Come in."

Ken headed in and led Kari to Davis's room. As soon as they were inside the younger goggle boy's room, Ken headed over to the closet. But that's where he found…

"Ken?"

…Veemon.

"Veemon, where's Davis?" Ken asked.

Veemon looked over Ken and spotted Kari. "Davish hasn't been here in days. But he left me this note to give to you, Ken."

Ken took the note and opened it up. Kari walked over and looked at the note, just as Ken started reading it:

"Ken, you were right all along. I'm really NOT over Kari. I love her now more than ever and I'm willing to do anything to have her. But as long as TK's around, I know I can never have her. So the only thing left for me to do…is to get rid of TK. The time is now, while he trusts me completely. So I'm getting TK to meet me by the old abandoned shack on the other side of town. And then…I'll get rid of him forever…and it'll just be me and Kari. But if I don't come back, please tell Kari I love her. –Davis."

Kari looked on in horror. "Oh no…he didn't…he couldn't have…"

"We have to find out," Ken said solemnly. "We have to go to the abandoned shack."

Kari didn't waste any time. She grabbed Ken by the hand and made a mad dash out the door, nearly knocking Veemon over. She had to find out if he really went through with this horrible act.

* * *

An hour later, Kari and Ken made it to the abandoned shack outside of town. It was starting to get dark and the owls were already starting to hoot. It was a scary scene. But nothing scared Kari more than the thought that Davis might have actually gone as far as to murder TK. She slowly made her way forward towards the old abandoned wooden shack. But as she reached the doorstep, Kari looked down and felt her stomach sink.

TK's white hat was on the ground…and it had red stains on it. Kari's stomach turned and her heart was starting to break. She took the hat in her hand and proceeded forward with Ken moving slowly behind her. She opened the door and walked inside the dark, abandoned shack. Kari slowly tiptoed ahead, but with each step she took, the wooden panels creaked loudly.

"Who's out there?!" a familiar voice shouted.

Kari stopped. "Davis?!"

Silence. Twelve-year-old Davis Motomiya didn't answer. Kari went over to find him, following the voice she just heard. She went into another room and saw Davis sitting in the corner with his back turned to the world. Kari walked over to him at a snail's pace and was about to tap him on the shoulder…until she noticed that his jacket and shorts were covered in red stains.

Davis slowly turned around. He had tears in his eyes, bloodstains on his clothes, and…a long knife in his hand, covered in red.

"I…I…didn't mean to…" Davis whispered, holding back tears.

There were tears in Kari's eyes. "TK! You…you…!!"

Davis pointed over to the next room. "In there…"

Kari wasted no time in running over to the next room. There was a large wooden casket lying the middle, with the lid open. Kari walked over to see the casket…and saw that TK Takaishi was lying in there. He was lifeless with his eyes closed and red stains all over his clothes. There was even red in his hair. It was true. Davis had killed him.

"TK, NO!!!"

Kari fell to her knees and pounded her fist into the ground. She couldn't believe this happened. It was something she never could have imagined. But in one day, everything changed. Her best friend…her boyfriend…was dead.

Suddenly, Kari looked up to see Davis standing by the doorway. She had only one question to ask of him.

"Davis…WHY?!"

Davis didn't say anything. Instead, he pointed behind her. Kari turned around…

"April Fools."

…to see TK was sitting up…with a grin on his face. Kari turned back around to see Davis and Ken standing by the doorway. They also had big grins on their faces.

"GOTCHA!"

Kari didn't know how to react to this. "T-This…was all…a JOKE?!" She turned to TK. "You played a JOKE on me?!"

"Actually, Davis should get as much of the credit," TK nodded. "We both played an equal hand in this. See, I planned everything out and Davis got everyone to play along. I take it Ken, Jun, and Veemon all played their parts to the letter?"

Kari blinked. "Yeah. They did." Then she frowned. "Wait a minute! How could you play an April Fools prank on me? It's APRIL 2ND!!"

"I thought playing an April Fools joke on you on April Fools Day was too obvious," Davis explained. "So I suggested we wait a day. And it worked, because we totally fooled you!"

Kari's blood began to boil. "So let me get this straight. You played with my emotions and you played on my deepest fears just to play A STUPID JOKE?!"

Out of the three boys present, only Ken could see where this was going. He fearfully began to back up a few steps.

"Yeah, pretty much," TK grinned. "And you fell for it hook, line, and sinker." Then the grin faded. "HEY!!"

Kari reached over for the casket door and slammed it over TK. Then she quickly reached over for a cinderblock that was sitting nearby and placed it on top of the casket. TK started pounding desperately on the casket door.

"Kari! Open this door! It's dark in here! Kari! I didn't think you'd be so sensitive about this! Kari! Open this door! KARI!"

Kari wasn't listening to TK at all. Instead, she focused her attention on Davis and Ken.

Davis looked over at Ken. "Whoa…she looks really mad. You must have been really convincing, Ken."

"I think that's the best acting job I've ever done," Ken concurred. "In fact, from the looks of it, I think I did TOO GOOD a job. Davis, do you think this is a good time to run?"

"I'm with you on that one, buddy!"

Kari reached over and picked up a 2 X 4, which just happened to be lying next to her, and slowly stalked Davis and Ken. Kari let out a furious scream and started giving chase as Davis and Ken both started running.

Meanwhile…

"Kari! Please open this door! Didn't Matt ever tell you I'm claustrophobic, too? Kari! Oh man…this is the last time I play a joke on you! KARI!!"

  


**THE END**

  


Author's Note: Sorry I'm late with the April Fools story, but this idea just felt too good to pass up. Besides, I'll bet none of you saw it coming. ^_^

  


Any comments? Then mail me at AmericanCaptor@hotmail.com and don't forget to review below!


End file.
